


Protect

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Introspection, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ulaz, a rebel posing as a Galra soldier, sees a young alien prisoner. After thinking about him some, he realizes that they're not so different from each other, especially in one really particular way.Oneshot/drabble





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301566) by Ceniwen. 



Ulaz didn’t know who the prisoner was. He sort of looked Altean, but at the same time not: he had broad shoulders, pale skin, slanted eyes. He definitely looked healthy and fitter than the other two prisoners who had come in with him; one of them was smaller, maybe younger, and the other was old. But this prisoner? No, he was different. And that just might cause him even more grief. He’d be singled out. 

Right now the prisoner was asleep, although it was as fitful as it could be. Ulaz would feel bad for him, but then he’d just blow his cover. He would help if he could--it had definitely looked like he’d already been there for awhile now. He was shirtless, with large gauges out of his pale, hairless torso. 

Suddenly though, something made Ulaz pause. He had to turn back, just for a moment, and take a closer look at the prisoner, specifically his head. He had fur there, and only there, but while most of it was black...a small patch was white. 

Did Ulaz feel even more sympathetic because of this…? He touched his own scruffy white mohawk without really meaning to. Did this honestly make a difference though? Probably not. He’d get word of it to Thace and the others--but rescuing a Galra prisoner was dangerous. Speaking of blowing their cover (that’d do it for sure). 

And did this mean he’d try to help this strange prisoner here, even if it put him in danger? Well that was the whole reason he was against the Galra empire, right? So definitely, no other questions asked. 


End file.
